La Propuesta
by Randa1
Summary: Ella debe ser una buena Okashira y propondra a Aoshi que la ayude, Aoshi solo quiere pegarse contra la pared hast quedar muerto, loco o despertar


_**La Propuesta**_

**_Por Randa1_**

_**DEDICADO A CHIBINEKO-CHAN4 Y A OKASHIRA JANET**_

No puede permanecer tranquilo, claro que no

No después de ...

No, sencillamente no podia estar en paz

Ni siquiera podia meditar, se fue al templo consciente que no meditaria, solo vaga por los alrededores como una bestia furiosa sin saber que hacer.. hasta ganas de rugir tiene

No, ganas de rugir no, mas bien ganas de ir a la ciudad, encontrar a dos personas en especifico, arrancarle la cabeza a uno y descuartizarlo usando solo sus manos y a la otra….

Esta que mata y come del muerto

Se tuvo que detener o lo iba a hacer en verdad, respiro profundo y continuo caminando, no se detendria por que si siquiera se sentara, se echaria al piso cual largo es y daria pataletas contra el suelo como un niño pequeño, gritaria, lloraria y eso no era muy propio que se dijera

Frustrado, golpea un arbol con sus puños usando toda su fuerza, no soluciono el problema, pero le sirvio de desahogo

Ahora solo seguir esperando que Misao vuelva de su cita con se chico

Y esa señorita y el tendrian la madre de las conversaciones serias ... Como se llamaba Aoshi Shinomori que la tendrian!!!!

En que momento esa dulce, tierna y gentil criatura se convirtió en ese monstruo cinico, frio y manipulador?

En que momento se convirtio en una mujer?

Ah, y el que la propuso como Okashira, el que le metio la idea en la cabeza estaba oficialmente en problemas con el por bocon

Si no fuera por eso ella no estaria en la posición de jefe en la que esta, no se veria envuelta en las responsabilidades que tiene y no se le habria ocurrido semejante idea

Pero para el amigo lector que quizas a estas altura intuye parte de la causa del estado poco comun de Aoshi sera mejor que comencemos por el principio

Primero pongamos ciertos puntos en claro:

1)Misao Makimashi es la lider de los Oniwabanshu desde los 16 años, y como tal, es responsable del futuro de los miembros de su equipo

2)Ella misma era consciente de sus limitaciones, su entrenamiento no estaba listo y se dedico en cuerpo y alma a mejorar como ninja, y para no mejorar la situación, tomo como modelo a Aoshi Shinomori

Gran error, un muy gran error

El error radicaba que tenia a Aoshi endiosado, por lo tanto, el alcanzarle era para ella sencillamente imposible, no porque no pudiese, ya de hecho a sus 21 años, era tan buen Ninja como Aoshi o tal vez mejor. Pero en sus estandares no lo habia logrado, por eso se obsesiono y mucho de su personalidad cambio y dejo muchas cosas de lado

Como vivir su vida

Después de eso llego a un punto en que ciertas cosas, hasta ciertos sentmientos cambiaron en ella y las cosas que antes la motivaban antaño, ahora le parecian sosas y ridiculas

Como por ejemplo el amor

Ironico no?

El amor era lo que en un principio la llevo a querer convertirse en la mejor ninja, y ahora según ella, era lo que se lo impedia y lo desecho

Bajo su mando la organización Oniwabanshu retomo el poderio que tenia incluso antes que el final de el regimen Tokugawa. Ahora, a sus 21 años Misao encontro una cosa en la que fallaba como lider

Necesitaba un sucesor

Pero este debia ser preparado adecuadamente, por lo que su entrenaminto deberia ser pronto

El problema que enfrentaba era que no podia ni queria usar a los hijos de algun miembro, muchos de ellos querian mantener a su familia alejadas del servicio activo, y los niños que ya habia tenian sus propios maestros, tal vez si adoptara a uno de ellos, pero.. quitarle su hijo a uno de los miembros del equipo?, ya que la sucesion debia descansar en el descendiente del okashira, esta regla se rompio solo en contadas ocasiones en que el okashira no contaba con descendencia

Penso traer a alguien fuera del clan, un niño y criarlo como su hijo para que fuera el proximo lider, pero cuando este tomase el mando, podria tener objeciones de parte de los miembros mas antiguos al no ser hijo consanguineo ni descndiente de algun miembro

Misao sopeso sus opciones y solo le quedo una

Resignada fue la mas viable y pues

Era la mas viable

Ya que esa era la mas viable necesitaba ahora ayuda para ese plan, pero a quien recurrir?

Omasu y Okkón?, no gracias, chillarian si supieran las objeciones a ciertos puntos relacionados con su idea y buscarian la asistencia de Shiro y Kuro para hacerla cambiar de opinión o hasta interferir en sus planes

Okina?, seria para matar al viejo de un infarto

Si hasta ve clarito el cuadro, los dos sentados hablando, ella se lo dice, el se levanta gritando: QUE?! Y cayendo de frente apenas se incorpore

Y ahí quedo Okina

Su opcion mas logica de ayuda era Aoshi, el tendria la suficinte sangre fria para manterner la calma, escucharia sus razones con cuidado y comprenderia, después de todo, el fue el Okashira por un tiempo y tiene idea de las responsabilidades que se tienen y los sacrificios que hay que hacer cuando se esta en ese puesto

Decidio contarselo y fue a buscarlo

Y hasta ahí llego la paz de Aoshi Shinomori

Llego hasta el templo, le pidio hablar unos momentos y Aoshi la invito a sentarse, ella se nego

-Preferiria hablar en otro lado, no quisiera ser interrumpida por alguien que viniera a buscarlo aquí

Aoshi acepto y dieron una caminata por el bosque

Misao se fue sin rodeos, le explico a Aoshi su idea de ir preparando al sucesor del okashira y de las limitaciones al respecto, a Aoshi le parecieron logicas

-Por lo tanto usted vera que solo me queda una opcion señor Aoshi. Por lo tanto vine a usted, no solo por su consejo como antiguo Okashira, si no tambien por su ayuda como amigo y como tutor

-Continua – dijo Aoshi con precaucion, a algo dentro de el no le gustaba el tono que tomaba esa charla, llamenlo sexto sentido

Misao lo invito a sentarse a pies de una arbol, ella se cuadro de pie frente a el, tomo aire y lo dijo de un tiro

-Necesito un sucesor, no puedo adoptarlo por lo que me queda solo la opcion de tenerlo yo misma, un hijo para ser exactos pero no quiero casarme – pausa para crear espectativa-, asi que señor Aoshi necesito que usted me ayude a encontrar a un hombre el cual me deje embarazada y luego se vaya y no lo vuelva a ver mas nunca, quiero que mi hijo sea mio y solo mio para poder entrenarlo a mi manera sin que la opinon de un padre intervenga

-QUE?!!!

Y ahi quedo Aoshi Shinomori

_**N/A: SABEN?, SOY UNA HIJA DE….**_

_**QUE VA A DEJAR EL CAPITULO HASTA AQUI**_

_**CHANTAJE**_

_**REVIEWS Y PUEDE, OJO, PUEDE, QUE ACTUALICE RAPIDO**_

**_CHAUP_**

**_Randa1_**


End file.
